Electronic devices often include one or more connector receptacles though which they may provide and receive power and data. This power and data may be conveyed over cables having connector inserts at each end of a cable, which may be inserted into receptacles of the communicating electronic devices. In other electronic systems, contacts on a first device may be in physical and electrical contact with contacts on a second device, obviating the need for an intervening cable. In such systems, a first connector may be formed as part of the first electronic device, while a second connector may be formed as part of the second electronic device.
But these connectors consume space in electronic devices. The larger a connector is, the larger the electronic device may be, unless some degree of functionality is compromised. Further, while typical connector receptacles may be designed to be placed on a printed circuit board, smaller electronic devices may include flexible instead of printed circuit boards.
Also, the contacts in these various connectors may be exposed to liquids and fluids that may cause the contacts to corrode. For example, a user may purposely or inadvertently submerge or spill liquid on electronic device. This may cause one or more contacts to corrode, particularly where a voltage is present on the one or more contacts. This corrosion may impair the operation of the electronic device or cable and in severe cases may render the device or cable inoperable. This moisture may also leak into the electronic device causing further damage.
These electronic devices may be very popular and may therefore be manufactured in large volumes. Therefore it may be desirable that these contacts be readily manufactured such that demand for the devices may be met. Also, any reduction in cost in contacts may lead to a large reduction in total costs.
Also, it may be desirable that these contacts have an aesthetic appearance. For example, it may be desirable that these contacts have an appearance that matches an appearance of a device enclosure around the contacts.
Thus, what is needed are contacts and connector assemblies that may be space efficient, provide direct connections to flexible circuit boards, provide corrosion resistance, prevent moisture leakage into an electronic device housing the connector assembly, are readily assembled, and have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.